Serendipity
by hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey
Summary: One night, fate decided to be kind for once, and it brought together Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. But fate becomes cruel once more, seeing as both men are in a relationship. Castiel, a strong believer in destiny, let's her do the work, and the pair leave their phone numbers in the wind, hoping one day, they will find each other again. Dean/Lisa and Cas/Balthazar at beginning


**So, this is my newest installation in my works of art. Or...not so arty. I was watching the movie _Serendipity_, and all I could think about was how great that this would be as a fic. I sat down, and I started writing. I didn't really stop either. I just kept going and going. This isn't that long, but it was a lot of hard work, and I hope you enjoy it. The second chapter will most likely come out within two days at the most. **

**I think that I will rate this at T for now, but if I end up doing any smut, I'll go up to M.**

**Prologue: The Meeting**

Honestly, Castiel wasn't supposed to even be at Macy's. He had been meaning to get that pair of gloves for his sister for weeks now, but he kept either being distracted or having new plans that got in the way. Finally, he got around to going, and he headed to the place he had seen the gloves. The store was packed with fellow holiday shoppers, people bustling about to fulfill their Christmas lists, women carrying full shopping bags and children being dragged behind their mothers, complaining about the snow and the cold outside.  
Castiel sighed in relief as he saw that the display of black cashmere gloves (which were the specific ones Anna had asked for) and he walked over and grabbed them.

Dean had been looking for a gift for his girlfriend, Lisa for an entire month, and he only knew that she needed some gloves. How the hell would he know what to get her specifically? He didn't know this kind of stuff. And it was unpleasant being in a store this close to Christmas. He nearly got knocked down by a seventy year old woman headed for a scarf display.

He remembered that Lisa mentioned something about a material called 'cashmere', though he thought that was used for sweaters, not gloves. But, as he looked at the different gloves, a worker pointed him in the direction of some black cashmere gloves. Perfect. Black matched with everything, right?

So, Dean headed over to the display and smirked to himself as he went to grab the last pair.

And met a pair of blue eyes and a frown.

"Hey, back off buddy, I was here first." Dean said, pulling the gloves towards him, though his eyes never left the blue in front of him. The blue eyed man scoffed and pulled them towards him.

"You don't understand. I've been looking for these gloves for weeks. I need them." Castiel scowled, looking at the green eyed man before him. If he wasn't being such a jerk, maybe he wouldn't be that bad looking...

_No, focus Castiel. He's trying to get the gloves. Plus you're with Balthazar._ Castiel mumbled to himself.

"What, like I don't need them? I've been looking for something to get my girlfriend since Thanksgiving. And trust me; you wouldn't like her when she's angry." Dean chuckled a bit at his reference, which just made Castiel furrow his brow.

"No one really likes it when people are angry. Is there another meaning to that statement?"He asked in confusion, somewhat hoping to distract the man enough to be able to pull the gloves away from him. He couldn't stop think about what the man said though. _Girlfriend. _So…he wasn't gay. Well, he could be bisexual. Wait, no. He was in a fucking relationship. With a woman. He was _not _an option. And neither was he. Castiel was in a happy relationship. He loved Balthazar. And Balthazar loved him too. That didn't mean this man wasn't really attractive.

"You seriously don't…? Jesus Christ, were you born and raised in a barn?" Dean laughed, and he noted how cute this man's face looked when he was confused. His eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted a bit to the side, making his eyes look even bluer. Wait a second. Dean couldn't be thinking this about another man. He was dating Lisa for god's sake! Sure he was bisexual, but being in a relationship meant you didn't think about this sort of stuff about another person.

Castiel smiled a bit and felt a bit of red coloring his cheeks at the statement. "Apologies, but no. I was not. I am just not overly familiar with popular culture, if that is what it was. I grew up without many luxuries, including television, or even many books." He shrugged, and Dean smiled a bit.

"Okay, well…maybe you could have those gloves. I guess I could find another pair." Dean gave in, unable to resist those two blue orbs that seemed to stare into his soul. For all he knew, they did. "Oh, and my name is Dean. I have a condition for you buying those, however." Dean smirked. "Let me take you to one of my favorite places. Just for a bit. I'll drive if necessary."

Castiel smiled back and took the gloves into his hand. "I am Castiel. And…that would be lovely. Thank you."

* * *

"Fate? Nah, I don't really believe in it. I mean, anything could happen at any time in the day. You could make a snap decision and you're dead in twenty minutes from a truck running over you that you wouldn't have even known about if you hadn't made that decision." Dean pointed out around his favorite treat, Frozen Hot Chocolate. He had taken Castiel to an ice cream shop by his and Lisa's apartment, Serendipity 3.

"But think about it this way. Everything happens for a reason. Every little thing you think of can change instantly and yet most of the time it doesn't!" Castiel pointed out, taking a long sip of his milkshake. Castiel had to admit, he really liked Dean. Hell, he could probably learn to love the guy. He was attractive, funny, sweet, and just overall…amazing. But, he loved Balthazar. He couldn't do that to him.

"Whatever. Let's talk about something else." Dean said, rolling his eyes. He then looked down at his watch and bit his lip. "Like…how I should probably go. I mean, I've got to go to breakfast tomorrow with my brother. He's crazy in thinking I'd wake up early." Dean stood up and reached across the table and shook Castiel's hand.

"I should go too. My siblings are all meeting for a lunch. We get to figure out where my father went." Castiel sighed, and he shook Dean's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Dean." He smiled.

"Right back at you." Dean grinned back, and he then walked out the door.

Now, Dean Winchester did not believe in fate. He did not believe that the universe had some grand plan that somehow involved him in some way, shape, or form. But as he patted his heavy winter coat as he walked down the street towards his apartment, he realized that he did not have his wallet with him.

"Shit!" He cursed, and he ran back up the street, running into the shop and he headed to the table he and Castiel had sat at.

Castiel on the other hand, believed almost spiritually in fate. That every little thing he did was somehow planned by the universe or whoever fate was. And he firmly believed that as he realized he had left the bag with the gloves in it, that there was something drawing him back to the ice cream shop. Castiel jogged to the parlor and he nearly laughed as he saw Dean come up to the table at the same time.

"Okay…that is kinda scary." Dean smiled as he saw Castiel.

"Come on, you've got to believe that fate had _something _to do with that!" Castiel grinned triumphantly. Dean rolled his eyes and looked out of the shop window, and he saw the large, glowing Christmas tree out in Central park, where the ice rink was.

"Well, then…do you ice skate?"

* * *

Turns out, Castiel couldn't really ice skate. He had never tried it before, but with Dean by his side, he couldn't care less about how many times he fell on his ass and made Dean laugh. Besides, it was nice to hear him laugh. After they had skated for a long while, Castiel went to the side and looked up at the stars. While you couldn't see them as well as you could when you were at Castiel's hometown, they were still beautiful.

"What's that one?" Dean asked, pointing at a group of stars that looked like they could be something. He liked looking at the stars, but only because they distracted Castiel enough so he could look at him. Castiel looked over at Dean and smiled a bit.

"That's Cassiopeia. She was a Greek Queen. She claimed she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and that her beauty was greater than even the Goddesses of the age. This, of course, angered them. And Poseidon, the God of the Sea, sent a vicious sea monster to ravage the city. In her death, the people put her name to the stars for standing up to the Gods. However, for half the year, her seat is upside down, a last trick from the Gods to insult her." Castiel explained, a smile never leaving his face, and his face never left Dean's.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about how soft those lips across from him looked. How much they would give and take if he kissed them. They looked so plush, so pink and chapped. Then those eyes. God those eyes. They were like looking into the ocean. Or a storm. Dean had a feeling that when Castiel was angry, his eyes swirled a gray-blue color, like a thunderstorm about to start.

He was about to lean forward and test his theory on Castiel's lips, but Castiel was too busy in his bag, getting out a piece of paper and scrawling out something on it.

"Here, I have to go. But call me. Any time, alright?" Castiel said, and he handed it to Dean. Then the wind picked up, blowing the paper right out of Castiel's gloved hands and through the park, never to be seen again.  
"Aw, man. It's okay. Just write it again." Dena shrugged, and Castiel widened his eyes and shook his head.

"No way! That's gotta mean something. What if this wasn't meant to be? I can't give you my number knowing that this could be…I don't know, cursed or something!" Castiel exclaimed, his fear almost comical. However, his eyes brightened and he took a book out of his bag as they approached the hotel he was staying at.

"Do you have a five dollar bill?" He asked, scrawling something on the first page of the book, _Love in the Time of Cholera_. Dean furrowed his brow, but nodded, taking out the bill and holding it out. "No, no, no. Write your number on it." Castiel said eagerly, holding out a pink highlighter.

Dean was utterly confused, yet he followed the instruction.

"What now?" He asked, and Castiel took the bill, not looking at the number, and then walked to the book drive table that the hotel had set up in the front of the lobby. It was taking donations for a local used bookstore that was opening, and Castiel handed the book over, then jogged over to the lobby's outdoor stand that sold hot chocolate for winter time, and he bought a cup with the bill.

"Now, we let fate decide. I put my number in that book, _Love in the Time of Cholera_. If you come across that book, or you find it, or…whatever happens and you get my number, then it's meant to be. Same thing with your bill. If I find it, then we know." Castiel grinned, and he shook Dean's hand one last time. "I hope…I see you again." He said honestly. Dean couldn't help the skeptical, yet amused smile on his face as he shook Castiel's hand.

"I hope so too."


End file.
